Japanese Promotional Cards (Year 11-15)
This is a listing of Japanese promotional cards between Year 11 and 15. Year 11 (Gallery) These cards were released during the Episode 2 block. *P1/Y11 Ogre Hell, Annihilator Fist *P2/Y11 Alkaizam, Infinite Lord of Spirits *P3/Y11 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *P4/Y11 Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre *P5/Y11 Ghost Touch *P6/Y11 Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon *P7/Y11 Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts *P8/Y11 Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet *P9/Y11 Tomoemaru, Golden Topper *P10/Y11 Eureka Program *P11/Y11 Runaway! Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Serious" *P12/Y11 Maximum the Max, Zenith of "Military" *P13/Y11 Magmadragon Balga Geyser *P14/Y11 Kaiser Zack Storm, the Demon Eyed *P15/Y11 Codename Buffer Lodeole *P16/Y11 Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior *P17/Y11 Faerie Life *P18/Y11 Emergency Typhoon *P19/Y11 Tiger Boy, the Ogre Beast *P20/Y11 Prin Prin, the Eternal *P21/Y11 Straight, Fighting Ogre *P22/Y11 Messa Danjiri Dragon *P23/Y11 Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy *P24/Y11 Forever Princess, An Eternity to Rule Them *P25/Y11 Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon *P26/Y11 Bolshack Superhero *P27/Y11 Überdragon Sunburst NEX *P28/Y11 No Arguments! Onimaru Boy *P29/Y11 Scrapper Dragon *P30/Y11 *P31/Y11 Faerie Gift *P32/Y11 Yakou, Nocturnal Demon *P33/Y11 Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *P34/Y11 Princess Prin, the Curious *P35/Y11 Wedding Gate *P36/Y11 Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom *P37/Y11 Flaming Jet Dragon *P38/Y11 Knights of Cobalt, Protean Elemental *P39/Y11 Codenight Rice Shower *P40/Y11 Codenight Last Propose *P41/Y11 Golden Victory, Secret Ogre *P42/Y11 Necrodragon Devolution *P43/Y11 Death Gate, Gate of Hell *P44/Y11 Hyaku Visor, Brave Ogre *P45/Y11 Onimaru "Katana", Overlord of Hope *P46/Y11 Codeking Waldstein *P47/Y11 Jasmine, Mist Faerie *P48/Y11 Lost Soul *P49/Y11 Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light *P50/Y11 Energy Stream *P51/Y11 Gachinko Roulette *P52/Y11 Kyrstron, Lair Delver *P53/Y11 Bernard Tyson, Blastdragon *P54/Y11 Pepper Silva of Betrayal *P55/Y11 Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" *P56/Y11 Cebu Aquman Jr. *P57/Y11 Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *P58/Y11 Idolmaster Leo *P59/Y11 Golden Key, Messenger of "Zenith" *P60/Y11 Prelude of Horror *P61/Y11 Truename Orekoso Foxstar *P62/Y11 Nanmo Nai, Holy Heaven Guardian *P63/Y11 Necrodragon Dadan Danda Dance *P64/Y11 Olzekia, General of Decapitation *P65/Y11 Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn *P66/Y11 Violent Children *P67/Y11 VAN Beat, Battlefield Pianist *P68/Y11 Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *P69/Y11 Hunter Fire, Secret Hunter *P70/Y11 Entertainer of Stealing and Lying *P71/Y11 Zero Lupia *P72/Y11 Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn *P73/Y11 Destiny Ryusei of Fate *P74/Y11 Prin, Reversal Princess *P75/Y11 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *P76/Y11 Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter *P77/Y11 Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons *P78/Y11 Codename Balga Ragon *P79/Y11 LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty *P80/Y11 Axel Kaiser "Thunderclap" *P81/Y11 Onimaru "Katana", Overlord of Hope *P82/Y11 Moel, Love Attack *P83/Y11 Onimaru "End", Grand Finale CoroCoro 35th *Coro 35th 1a/3 Gaial Kaiser *Coro 35th 2a/3 Dragonic Pippi *Coro 35th 3a/3 Boost, Crimson Lord Year 12 (Gallery) These cards were released during the Episode 3 block. *P1/Y12 I'll ask! Katsudon *P2/Y12 Galaga, White Ogre *P3/Y12 Codeking Number Nine *P4/Y12 Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday *P5/Y12 Nine, Zero Zero *P6/Y12 Katsudon, Kung Fu Panyao *P7/Y12 Tant, Sword Bat *P8/Y12 Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire *P9/Y12 Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator *P10/Y12 Katsudon Break, Secret Fist *P11/Y12 Bolshack Superhero *P12/Y12 Grave Deal, Shadow of Pure Flame *P13/Y12 Geo Eggplant *P14/Y12 Necrodragon End of the World *P15/Y12 Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman *P16/Y12 Dorapon, Little Gunman *P17/Y12 Discovery, Recruiter *P18/Y12 Ragnarok, the Clock *P19/Y12 GILL Supergalactic Dragon *P20/Y12 Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation *P21/Y12 Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *P22/Y12 Oasis, Dragon Machine Left God *P23/Y12 Blur, True Flashing Right God *P24/Y12 Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman *P25/Y12 Dorapon, Little Gunman *P26/Y12 Jenny, the Suicide Doll *P27/Y12 Testa Rossa, of the Heat *P28/Y12 Goromaru, Horn Horn *P29/Y12 Future, Mage of Cobalt *P30/Y12 Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday *P31/Y12 Carol, Gokigen Shout *P32/Y12 Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash *P33/Y12 Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian *P34/Y12 Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo *P35/Y12 Zerokage, Lightfang Lord *P36/Y12 Katsu Infinity King, Achoo Crimson *P37/Y12 I'll ask! Katsudon *P38/Y12 Ganryuu Musashi, Burning Heart *P39/Y12 Sixth Sense, Undead Bandit *P40/Y12 Bone Dance Charger *P41/Y12 Aqua Surfer *P42/Y12 Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *P43/Y12 Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing *P44/Y12 Shining Kinji, Gonbuto Treasure *P45/Y12 Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance *P46/Y12 Savage Earth *P47/Y12 Destrozione, Knowledge Destroyer *P48/Y12 Jasmine, Mist Faerie *P49/Y12 Aquan Jr.'s Delivery *P50/Y12 Frog, Jumping Jack *P51/Y12 Hanzou, Menacing Phantom *P52/Y12 Future, Mage of Cobalt *P53/Y12 Bhutan POP, Shenton *P54/Y12 Lifeplan Charger *P55/Y12 God Gut *P56/Y12 Thrust Sumo, Strongest Yokozuna *P57/Y12 Codeking Mozart *P58/Y12 Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon *P59/Y12 Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator *P60/Y12 Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet *P61/Y12 Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber *P62/Y12 Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat *P63/Y12 Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire *P64/Y12 Bruce DEAD, Megadeth Size *P65/Y12 Jackie BEAT, Thousand Arms *P66/Y12 Katsu Infinity King, Achoo Crimson *P67/Y12 I'll ask! Katsudon *P68/Y12 Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *P69/Y12 Prin, Domineering Princess *P70/Y12 Izumo *P71/Y12 Pearljam, Faerie Left God *P72/Y12 Strokes, Explosive Right God *P73/Y12 Miele, Vizier of Lightning *P74/Y12 Qurian *P75/Y12 Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo *P76/Y12 Cocco Lupia *P77/Y12 Bronze-Arm Tribe *P78/Y12 Taiga, the Warrior Savage *P79/Y12 Izumo Returns, Counterattack God *P80/Y12 Glastonbury, Fuuma Right God *P81/Y12 Lollapalooza, Spirit Knight Left God *P82/Y12 DNA Spark *P83/Y12 Outrage Team Exile *P84/Y12 Katsuend, Final Episode *P85/Y12 Katsubhudon, Stand By Me *P86/Y12 Terror Pit *P87/Y12 Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday *P88/Y12 Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper *P89/Y12 Purification Trap *P90/Y12 Katsudon DASH, God Eater Viva! Anime30! *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush Year 13 (Gallery) These cards were released during the Dragon Saga block. *P1/Y13 Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon *P2/Y13 Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening *P3/Y13 Crystal Super Paladin *P4/Y13 Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness *P5/Y13 Kokushimuso Kaiser "Sho x Katsu" *P6/Y13 Prin, Reversal Princess *P7/Y13 Bolshack Superhero *P8/Y13 Battleyell Kaiser *P9/Y13 Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *P10/Y13 Codename Balga Ragon *P11/Y13 Baal Balalaku, Hero Djinn *P12/Y13 Katta Kirifuda, Passion Duel Soul *P13/Y13 Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *P14/Y13 Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon *P15a/Y13 Protoheart, Galaxy Sword P15b/Y13 Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragsolution *P16/Y13 Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword *P17/Y13 Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *P18a/Y13 Protoheart, Galaxy Sword P18b/Y13 Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragsolution *P19/Y13 Valhalla Duke, Heaven Hero *P20/Y13 Civil Ward, Passion Dragon *P21/Y13 Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *P22/Y13 Faerie Gift *P23/Y13 Bolshack Cross, Passion Dragon *P24/Y13 Dragment Answer *P25/Y13 Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons *P26/Y13 Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *P27/Y13 Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor *P28/Y13 Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 *P29/Y13 Batoraio Deluxe, Passion Reversal *P30/Y13 Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle *P31/Y13 Gaial Axel *P32/Y13 Deepsea Dober *P33/Y13 Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness *P34/Y13 Liger Blade, Fierce Tiger *P35/Y13 Magmadragon Balga Geyser *P36/Y13 Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep *P37/Y13 Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron *P38/Y13 Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *P39/Y13 Sasoris, Dragon Edge *P40a/Y13 Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword *P40b/Y13 Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon *P41/Y13 Newton, Aqua Ace *P42/Y13 Cocco Lupia *P43a/Y13 Great Galaxy, Giant Castle P43b/Y13 Daiginga, Dragsolution Star Castle *P44/Y13 Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar *P45/Y13 Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog *P46/Y13 Alice, Chaos Witch *P47/Y13 Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *P48/Y13 Alphadios, Lord of Spirits *P49/Y13 Forever Occult, Purgatory Demon Dragon *P50/Y13 Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge *P51/Y13 Heaven's Gate *P52/Y13 Jenny, the Suicide Doll *P53/Y13 Tigermite, Bomb Devil *P54/Y13 Onishura, Golden Twins *P55/Y13 Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge *P56/Y13 Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *P57a/Y13 Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear P57b/Y13 Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental *P58/Y13 Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation *P59/Y13 Savage Earth *P60/Y13 Bonsowaru, Dragon Elemental Admiral *P61/Y13 Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier *P62/Y13 Babelginus, Demonic Dragon *P63/Y13 Medaros, Purity Wings *P64/Y13 Gaimusou, Angry Hero *P65/Y13 Hellvorof, Prison Dragon Edge *P66/Y13 Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition *P67a/Y13 Great Galaxy, Giant Castle P67b/Y13 Daiginga, Dragsolution Star Castle *P68/Y13 Almil, Rebirth Elemental *P69/Y13 Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon *P70/Y13 Glenmalt, Dragon Edge *P71/Y13 Pork Beef *P72/Y13 Deadly Love *P73/Y13 Deadly! Batorai Finger *P74/Y13 Marignan, Dragon Edge *P75a/Y13 Togetops, Tricera Impact P75b/Y13 Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact *P76/Y13 Gaga Pikarian *P77/Y13 St Flask Beaker, Dragment Symbol *P78/Y13 Brain Storm *P79/Y13 Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *P80a/Y13 Bolshack, Shobu Castle P80b/Y13 Bolshack Masters, Trump Dragon *P81/Y13 Glenmalt "Double", Two Sword Dragon Edge *P82a/Y13 Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword P82b/Y13 Ohginga Zero, Strongest Dragon *P83a/Y13 Gaial Horn, Iron-slashing Sword P83b/Y13 Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon *P84/Y13 Gaial Killer Kaiser, Passion Dragon *P85/Y13 Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard *P86/Y13 Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore *P87/Y13 Faerie Life *P88/Y13 Aquan Jr.'s Delivery *P89/Y13 Ira Hop, Explosive Assault *P90/Y13 Glenmalt "Soul", Explosive Win *P91/Y13 Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball *P92/Y13 Redbull Muscle, Ultra Passion *P93/Y13 Jajarn Kaiser *P94/Y13 Ganaru Scream, Shadow of Screaming *P95/Y13 GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon *P96/Y13 Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *P97/Y13 Little Gunflare, Passion Dragon *P98/Y13 Diodester, Dark Armor *P99/Y13 Jasmine, Mist Faerie Year 14 (Gallery) Thank You 5 Billion! *Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon Category:Promotional